My Angel
by astro lee lee
Summary: Ketika cinta datang disaat kau sedang tidak menginginkannya datang kepadamu


Bleach is belongs to Tite Kubo

This story is belongs to me

With modified character according to my imagination

Enjoy my story and dont forget to give me review

Orihime POV

Aku hanya seorang gadis oh bukan kini aku bukanlah seorang gadis lagi. Aku telah menjadi seorang wanita saat ini. Lelaki yang kini tertidur dalam mimpinya yang tenang di sampingku yang telah mengubahku menjadi seorang wanita semalam.

Lelaki yang tampan, kami berkenalan semalam. Di pub yang menjadi tempatku mencari lelaki hidung belang yang kaya raya, lebih tepatnya menjajahkan tubuhku ini. Mata hazel itu yang telah menghipnotis diriku. Entah mengapa aku dengan mudahnya jatuh dalam pesona lelaki ini. Lelaki yang kaya. Itu sudah pasti .Karena lelaki ini berani membeliku dengan harga 10 kali lipat lebih mahal dari lelaki yang telah memesanku sebelumnya plus membayar ganti rugi lelaki tua yang telah memesanku lebih dulu itu.

Kalian boleh menghinaku sebagai wanita yang materialistis. Well, itu 100% benar. Namun, jangan menyalahkan sepenuhnya padaku akan sifatku ini. Aku hanya mengikuti tuntutan zaman yang serba cepat ini. Aku tentunya punya alasan yang kuat mengapa aku mengizinkan lelaki yang saat ini tertidur di sampingku merobek selaput tipis tahta kewanitaan diriku semalam. Semuanya karena lelaki bejat itu.

Yah, lelaki bejat yang menyandang status sebagai ayahku. Namun, aku sangat membencinya. Sangat, sangat membencinya. Lelaki itulah yang telah membuat hidup okaa-san menderita, Sora-nii meninggal juga karena lelaki bejat itu. Namun, aku bisa bernapas lega karena lelaki bejat itu akhirnya meninggal dunia. Yah, lelaki bejat itu meninggal lantaran stress yang dia derita. Mungkin terlalu banyak pikiran. Ah, aku tak terlalu memikirkannya. Yang terpenting saat ini aku harus bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang sebanyak mungkin buat pengobatan okaa-san yang menderita kanker.

Sungguh malangnya nasibku ini. Aku tak tahu apa yang Kami-Sama saat ini rencanakan untuk hidupku. Kami –Sama apa kau masih menyayangiku saat ini? Kami-Sama apa kau masih ingin mendengar doa dari seorang wanita kotor sepertiku ini?

Gomen ne Okaa-san, Sora-nii...

Tanpa aku sadari, bulir air mataku terjatuh, aku terisak, menangisi diriku yang telah kotor ini.

Aku, Orihime Inoue, kehilangan keperawananya pada usia 17 tahun. Dan saat ini aku sedang menyelimuti diriku yang polos tanpa benang sehelaipun di kamar seorang lelaki yang telah membeli diriku. Rasa sakit di daerah selangkanganku, darah yang belum sepenuhnya mengering di daerah kewanitaanku serta bercak darah yang tercipta di atas kain seprai kasur ini adalah bukti bahwa aku bukan lagi seorang gadis perawan.

Gomen ne...

Ichigo POV

Suara isakan itu membangunkanku dari tidurku yang mungkin tidak cukup 1 jam. Ah, kenapa semua badanku rasanya pegal sekali? Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Mataku masih malas untuk terbuka mencari sumber suara tangis itu. Ah, mungkin itu hanya suara pelacur sewaanku saja yang hanya bersandiwara agar aku bersimpati kepadanya. Cih, sungguh licik sekali wanita zaman sekarang ini. Air bening dari matanya adalah modal besar untuk meraih simpati para lelaki. Aku bukanlah tipe lelaki yang akan bersimpati dengan mudah kepada para wanita. Bagiku, wanita sama saja. Mereka adalah pemuas nafsu belaka.

"Gomen ne Okaa-san, Sora-nii"

"Gomen Kami-Sama "

Suara itu? Apa pelacurku kali ini menyesal telah tidur denganku? Cih, baru kali ini aku menemukan seorang wanita menyesal tidur denganku. Apa itu hanya alasannya saja?

Oke,oke baiklah. Mungkin saat ini aku harus bangun untuk melihat siapa wanita yang terus-menerus mengeluarkan isakan itu disaat aku mesti tertidur saat ini. Aku pun membuka mataku dan meraih saklar lampu yang ada di dekat meja kecil di samping tempat tidur king size ku ini. Dan...

Tunggu apakah ini hanya efek dari lampu atau mataku yang bermasalah? Sosok yang aku lihat saat ini , dia manusia kan? Oh, bukan. Dia mungkin bukan manusia. Wanita ini, apakah wanita ini adalah seorang bidadari?

Kami-Sama , apa kau telah menggirimkanku seorang bidadari dari surga? Wanita ini, tubuh polosnya, kulitnya yang seputih porselen, rambut orange gelapnya yang terjuntai hingga ke punggungnya, bahunya yang kecil, lemah dan saat ini bergetar karena isakannya dan oh aku suka yang satu ini, tanda merah khas kepemilikan. Apakah aku yang telah memberikan tanda itu di bahunya dan mungkin di lehernya yang jenjang itu? Oh come on. Aku mungkin sudah gila saat ini. Untuk pertama kalinya aku mengagumi sosok yang saat ini sedang menyelimuti tubuhnya yang polos itu.

"Aah, gomen Tuan. Gomen, kalau aku telah mengganggu tidur Tuan" Kata wanita itu dengan rasa kaget.

Sadarlah Kurosaki Ichigo, mengapa matamu tidak bisa berhenti menatap tubuh wanita itu. Dengarkan apa yang wanita itu katakan, Bodoh!

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

"Orihime Inoue, Tuan ". Kata sosok bidadariku ini.

"Mengapa kau menangis? Tanyaku

" Saya hanya refleks ,Tuan" Kata suara polos itu

"Mendekatlah , Hime!" Perintahku pada sosok bidadariku ini.

Akh...

Refleks itu... Yah aku tahu, apa itu. Rasa sakit yang dia rasakan saat menggerakkan kedua kakinya itu. Tidak mungkin kalau sosok wanita di depanku ini...

"Apa kau masih perawan?" Tanyaku

Hanya anggukan singkat yang aku lihat dari sosok bidadariku ini.

Fuck! Oke, Ichigo. Mungkin saat ini kau sudah menyandang lelaki paling bejat. Apa kau sadar bahwa kau telah memerawangi seorang bidadari? Fuck,fuck,fuck!

"Berapa usiamu?" Tanyaku lagi

"17 tahun, Tuan."

Double fuck!

Tanpa berkata apapun , aku pun langsung menyingkap secara paksa selimut yang sedang dia gunakan itu. Oh, My God. Tubuh polosnya itu. Pemandangan yang terpampang di depanku saat ini telah membangkitkan hasrat kejantananku sebagai seorang lelaki.

Come on, tubuh polos yang penuh dengan bercak merah tanda kepemilikan, darah yang masih menetes dari liang surga milik bidadariku ini, bercak darah perawan yang tercipta di seprai putih ini, serta mata abu-abu yang sayu akibat air mata yang terus mengalir. Fuck, Ichigo! Tahanlah hasrat binatangmu ini. Wanita yang saat ini berada di hadapanmu baru saja merasakan kesakitan yang amat setelah kau menghujam kejantananmu di dalam liang sempitnya , bodoh!

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku ini. Sungguh. Untuk pertama kalinya aku tidak bisa menahan hasrat yang berlebih dari dalam diriku akan keinginan untuk menikmati tubuh wanita di hadapanku ini.

"Tuan, kumohon. Hentikan "

Yah, aku mendengar suara memohon dari mulut wanitaku ini. Aku pun menatap mata abu-abu sang wanitaku ini. Mata yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan keindahannya. Mata itu kini telah mengalirkan air mata lagi dan lagi. Isakan memelas dan memohon meluncur dari bibir sang wanitaku ini. Oh, iya bibir. Aku jadi lupa untuk melihat bibir wanitaku ini. Ah, yah. Bibir itu. Bibir itu sangat seksi, sangat proposisonal. Aku hanya ingin melumat bibir itu hingga aku puas. Bibir itu sangat sensual, aku ingin mendengar desahan kepuasan bahkan jeritan kesakitan dari bibir yang telah aku lumat tiada henti ini.

"Tuan, kumohon. Hentikan. Sakkiiitttt"

Yah, teruslah menjerit sayang. Aku sangat ingin mendengar jeritanmu itu lagi dan lagi. Tanpa menuggu lama akupun lalu merentangkan kedua kaki jenjang nan seksi milik bidadariku ini.

"Ittaaaaaiiiiiii,kumohon hentikan Tuan"

Oke Ichigo mungkin saat ini kau lebih pantas disebut sebagai pemerkosa.

Ah, aku tidak peduli dengan segala perkataan yang saat ini bergelanyut di dalam pikiranku. Yang aku fokuskan saat ini adalah bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan lagi kepuasan dari bidadariku ini.

Baiklah Hime bagaimana jika kita memulai ronde kedua ini tanpa ada foreplay. Aku sangat ingin mendengar jeritan kesakitanmu sayang.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun langsung menusukkan kejantananku yang telah mengeras ini ke dalam liang sempit bidadariku ini.

"Ittttaaaiiiii, kumohon hentikan Tuan. Kumohon"

Menjeritlah terus Hime sayang. Menjeritlah. Perdengarkan aku dengan suara khas seorang remaja 17 tahun sayang

Yah jeritan itu, jeritan yang sangat merdu. Jeritan kesakitan seorang gadis remaja. Oh tunggu, biar aku lihat. Kenapa masih ada darah yang mengalir dari vagina bidadariku ini? Oh come on Ichigo. Jangan pikirkan itu. Yang terpenting saat ini kau bergerak in-out . Come on lakukanlah , hujamkan kejantananmu lebih dalam lagi ke liang wanita ini.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun langsung mengerakkan tubuh bagian bawahku untuk melakukan gerakan in-out. Ah... Nikmat sekali. Mendesahlah Hime, mendesahlah.

"Ah..ah...ah...:"

Bagus mendesalahlah sayang.

"Panngil aku Ichigo, Hime !" Pintahku dengan bisikan di telinganya

" -goooo,ichiiii,ichiiii"

Terus sayang, teruslah memanggil namaku. Aku tahu kau sudah ingin klimaks kan? Tunggu sayang, sebaiknaya kita klimaks bersama-sama.

Aku pun semakin mempercepat gerakanku di dalam liang bidadariku ini. Ah, sial, kenapa liangnya bertambah sempit. Dan...

Ahhhh...

Kami pun klimas bersama-sama.

Setelah ronde kedua yang kami lakukan ini, aku pun memutuskan untuk menghentikannya. Aku pikir sudah cukup. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti bidadariku lebih dari ini. Ku atur posisi tidur buat Hime yang membuat dirinya bisa tertidur kau Ichigo. Apa kau belum pernah merasakan hati wanita yang kehilangan mahkota berharganya secara paksa? Dia tidak akan tidur tenagng, Bodoh!

Ah, biarlah . Aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal yang lain lagi selain tidur tenag yang saat ini dialami oleh Hime.

"Maaf, Hime. Tidurlah dengan tenang. Aku berjanji akan terus menjagamu."

Mungkin saat ini ada yang salah pada diriku ini. Untuk pertama kalinya aku mengucapkan kata maaf. Kata yang sangat sakal untuk aku ucapkan. Tapi mengapa untuk wanita ini aku sangat mudah untuk mengatakannya.

Ah, biarlah egoku kalah untuk saat ini.

Akupun merapatkan selimut di badan sang bidadariku ini. Mengecupkan dahinya dan tidak lupa aku pun mengeecup bibirnya yang serasa buah strawberi itu, yang kini telah menjadi candu buat diriku.

"Oyasumi, Hime. Have a nice dream"

Aku Kurosaki Ichigo, sang direktur utama Kurosaki Copr. Yang berusia 30 tahun. Telah jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis remaja yang sangat muda dibanding umurku , di malam dimana aku telah merebut keperawanan gadisku itu.

Gimana?

Apa ceritanya cukup vulgar?

Aku pilih umur mereka berbeda jauh soalnya aku tuh senengnya kalau Ichigo itu kesannya pedofil.

Terus di chapter ini POV-nya saya lebih beratkan ke Ichigo soalnya , aku tuh ngerasa kalau Orihime disiksa terus diapaain gitu cocok ama karakternya yang lemah lembut gituuu...

Next chapter, author bakalan beberkan gimana kejadiannya Ichihime bisa bertemu, terus gimana Orihime bisa ngelepas keperawanannya.

See you

Dont forget to review yah


End file.
